1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to toy apparatus.
2. Background of Invention
It is known to provide toy apparatuses which need to be assembled prior to use. For example, such toy apparatuses may include a plurality of members which need to be interconnected together to form a pre-determined structure and a user typically moves one or more toy members, such as a toy doll, toy animal or toy vehicle about said structure during use. The advantages of such toy apparatuses is that the members of the apparatus can be separated from each other and packed away in a box or similar container in a more compact form when not being used, such that the apparatus takes up less space in an out of use storage condition than in an in use erect condition. However, a problem with the abovementioned prior art apparatus is that it is time consuming for a user to have to erect the apparatus each time they wish to use the same. In addition, it is often the case that parts or members of the apparatus get separated from the container they are being stored in and become lost, thereby rendering the toy apparatus useless or at least reducing the enjoyment of the toy to a user.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide toy apparatus which does not require time consuming assembly of the same when moved from a stored condition to an in use condition.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a method of construction of toy apparatus.